


My beloved

by ihappap



Category: Gintama
Genre: Childhood Memories, Letters, Light Angst, Repressed Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:07:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29723232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ihappap/pseuds/ihappap
Summary: Gintoki writes a letter to Shouyou & Utsuro reads it, gaining newfound memories.
Relationships: Sakata Gintoki & Utsuro, Sakata Gintoki & Yoshida Shouyou
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	My beloved

He walked throughout the mountains, soon approaching a grave on the edge of a cliff.

The name imbedded into the grave read, ‘Yoshida Shouyou’.

The figure standing above the grave, wore a robe, so their appearance couldn’t be seen. 

Gloved arms reached to it, placing an envelope in front.

No flowers, just an envelope. 

The hooded figure started walking away.

The sun shunned upon the letter. The purple sky with the sunsetting seemed like it was out of an art piece.

Another approached the grave.

— Dear Shouyou, _  
_

How is it in the afterlife? 

Is it nice?

Happiness, anger, jealousy, and other emotions as such. I’ve felt them now..-

At first, I did not know what emotions were. But, because of the chance you’ve me, I’ve learned what they meant.

Once in a while, I’d think about the thought of you never finding me.

Living could be ugly at some times.

Other times, I’m glad I live.

I’ll keep on living as you told me to do so. 

I’ll find my purpose. 

And live. 

If you I were to see you once more, I’d only say a few things.

— I finally understand what you felt back then. 

The anguish, rage, sadness...

Monster or not, you’ll always be my beloved sensei.

Thank you...

.

.

.

. -

\- “...why..?”

End of chapter. 1/2


End file.
